Nube veloz
by Hibari Yuki
Summary: sucede después de la batalla de futuro, una chica nueva, una nueva batalla, nuevos enemigos, y nuevos sentimientos... esto y mas le espera a Tsuna y su familia en esta historia que tenia que ser contada... o sino seria "mordida hasta la muerte" 18xOc
1. 1 ¡El Encuentro!

**..:Nube Veloz:..**

**By: **Hibari Yuuki

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano. De lo que si soy Dueña es de la Historia, así que di no al plagio.

**Summary: ** Se Centra después de la batalla de futuro, una chica nueva, una nueva batalla, nuevos enemigos, y nuevos sentimientos... todo esto y más les espera a Tsuna y su familia en esta historia que tenía que ser contada... o sino seria "mordida hasta la muerte".

**Pareja:** 18xOc

_Este capítulo llego hasta ustedes gracias a BianchixGokudera25 y Sayumi Natsu ...Gracias por toda su ayuda OwO/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1 = ¡El Encuentro!=<strong>_

Esta tarde seguro llueve, había muchas nubes esta mañana y ahora se han vuelto más oscuras, es gracioso kyo-san estaba de buen humor esta mañana, pero después de recibir una llamada su humor cambio drásticamente, tanto que hasta inocentes salieron lastimados, entre ellos Sawada Tsunayoshi, pobre pero bueno lo que más me preocupa es la actitud de Kyo-san…

-Kyo-san-

Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-…-

-Kyo-san perdone la intromisión pero ¿quién fue el que le llamo esta mañana?-

-Sabes que no le doy explicaciones a nadie pero por ser tú te lo diré, fue él bebé-

Un silencio invadió el salón del comité disciplinario, con una sola mirada de su jefe, Kusakabe entendió que no debía meter sus narices, a menos que quisiera se mordido hasta la muerte.

-Si me disculpa-

Dicho eso se retiró.

-…-

-Hibari-

Un bebe con traje entro en la habitación armoniosa, escondiendo la mirada detrás de ese sombrero que sostenía a un camaleón sonriente, listo para cualquier extraño movimiento del estudiante.

-Bebé-

Con una sonrisa demostró que no guardaba rencor por la petición tan absurda de hace un momento.

-Te vez bien sabiendo el cómo reaccionaste hace un rato-

Tentó el camino con una sonrisa característica del arcobaleno.

-No te ilusiones, será mejor que te expliques bien ¿Por qué quieres que cuide de ella?-

-Bueno ella me pidió que no te diera muchos detalles, si quieres saber más ven a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea allí la veras…-

Con una sonrisa burlista escondida debajo del sombrero Reborn se marchó.

-¿A que se refiere con muchos detalles?-

Suspiro y se encamino a la salida, debía empezar sus habituales rondas por su amada escuela antes de dirigirse a la azotea para poder saciar su sed de respuestas y tal vez obtener algo más.

***-* *-* *-* *-* Hora del Almuerzo en la Azotea*-* *-* *-* *-***

-Hibari-san estaba algo extraño esta mañana ¿no creen?-

Confeso un castaños con un color de ojos casi como miel.

-¿Tú crees yo lo vi normal?... es decir siempre te muerde hasta muerte jajaja-

Dijo con su normal sonrisa despreocupada encaminados a la azotea donde normalmente toman su o-bento.

-Si serás friki del baseball , no contradigas al Decimo… además estoy de acuerdo ese idiota estaba mas alterado de lo normal-

Dijo y con esos ojos verde esmeralda anuncio a Tsuna que estaba listo para golpear a quien se atravesara en el camino de su jefe, no por nada se autonombraba mano derecha del Decimo Vongola.

Al ingresar a la azotea no pudieron más que quedar perplejos ante lo que allí se encontraba… Tsuna por su parte solo pudo más que dar unos cuantos pasos hacía donde se encontraba el cuerpo de al parecer una chica… "espera está muerta" pensó el castaño pero al notar que aun respiraba supo que no era si ella simplemente "dormía" ella vestía unas zapatillas deportivas azules en conjunto con unas calcetas ralladas azul con negro y un short negro algo corto pero que combinaba perfecto con la linda blusa azul algo roquera y esa pulsera algo gótica de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de "katana" demasiado extraño pero aun así se veía muy bien en ella y su cabello era castaño claro casi rubio el cual caía como caireles por su cuerpo durmiendo en el piso frio de la azotea, era largo hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca y tersa casi parecía un "ángel", Tsuna se sonrojo por el pensamiento pero ese sonrojo se esfumo y en lugar de eso su cara palideció al ver que su pequeño tutor estaba tomando la siesta junto a ella, no pudo más que tragar saliva cuando sintió que él bebe despertaba.

-Yo, niño-

Dijo un aun sonriente Yamamoto y al parecer no le importaba ver el cuerpo de una chica junto al del niño.

-Yamamoto ciaossu-

Se levantó saludando al beisbolista.

-!Reborn-san¡-

Anuncio de su presencia la mano derecha de su alumno.

-!Reborn¡-

Grito un exaltado castaño que no podía creer que no notaran la chica que se encontraba aun durmiendo.

-Cálmate dame-Tsuna, ella no es asunto tuyo-

Dijo casi leyendo los pensamientos de su alumno

-Ella es asunto de Hibari-

Dijo sabiendo que el susodicho se encontraba oyendo la conversación.

-Herbívoros-

Siseó un visible pelinegro.

-Bebé-

Saludo al infante que se encontraba junto al cuerpo de la ya mencionada chica.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Pregunto un malhumorado Hibari al ver como la paz de su escuela se rompía una vez más por esa manada de herbívoros.

-Hibari-

Sonrió sádicamente el arcobaleno

-Aquí está mi encargo-

Dijo felizmente mientras señalaba a la chica aun durmiendo.

-…-

Hibari solo callo parece que se había quedado en shock pero de inmediato reacciono y como se suponían estaba molesto más de lo normal tanto que sin pensarlo lanzo un golpe certero contra el infante el cual no movió ni un dedo, solo se quedó parado con su usual sonrisa.

-Wao-

Solo eso salió de la boca del joven que a continuación se aseguró si lo que sus ojos veían no era una broma de mal gusto o una ilusión creada por ese herbívoro piña que siempre trataba de perturbas su paz.

-No me lo esperaba bebé, te puedes explicar…-

Fue interrumpido ya que su tonfa estaba siendo sostenida con más fuerza de lo que él esperaba.

-Será mejor que guardes eso Hibari a no ser que quieras terminar muerto-

Menciono un Reborn que se encontraba en el mismo lugar solo que ahora era detrás de la chica… absolutamente todos habían quedado boquiabiertos, no sabían lo que pasaba en una fracción de segundo la chica que se encontraba durmiendo ahora estaba sosteniendo la tonfa de Hibari

-…-

La chica no dijo nada solo apretó la tonfa con más fuerza.

-Eso sería interesante de ver bebé-

Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en la cara de Hibari quien solo dio una media vuelta y dio otro golpe el cual la chica detuvo en seco.

-wao-

-Creí que eras sordo pero ya veo que en realidad eres estúpido-

Menciono la chica abriendo sus ojos poco a poco mostrando que eran unos hermosos pero profundos ojos negros.

-¿De verdad quieres morir… tan joven?-

Le pregunto una vez más al joven, el cual se molestó con la pregunta, con un solo movimiento la chica aventó lejos a Hibari una vez lejos el pelinegro, esta se puso de pie con Reborn en su hombro, dio una mirada al joven y este se puso en posición de ataque, la chica cerró los ojos dio un suspiro.

-Te recomiendo que te detengas no permitiré que dañes a Reborn-

La chica volvió a mirar a joven pero esta vez Hibari solo mostro una muy sexy pero sádica sonrisa adornando su rostro, de un solo salto se abalanzo hacia la chica la cual sin pensarlo se relajó y solo se quedó parada esquivando los ataques del pelinegro, el arcobaleno se alejó de la chica dando un salto de su hombro al de Yamamoto como ya era costumbre.

-!Reborn¡-

Gritó Tsuna algo asustado.

-Deberías detenerlos…-

Reborn lo miro y de inmediato supo lo que vendría, es decir su súper intuición ya lo había advertido.

-Si quieres detenerlos adelante, es decir Dame-Tsuna eres el jefe detén a tu guardián-

-¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿está peleando por ti no? Detenla, yo jamás podría detener a Hibari una vez que ha empezado una pelea-

-Yo no tengo poderes sobre Azumi así que todo queda en tus manos Dame-Tsuna-

Dicho esto Reborn le dio una patada a su alumno como era su costumbre, Gokudera casi se infarta, Yamamoto sonrió y comento que era divertido, en cambio Tsuna estaba sobre la chica, este se retorció del dolor, Reborn no pudo más que mofarse de lo patético que era su estudiante.

-!Azumi levántate¡-

Ordenó Reborn, lo que la chica obedecía tendiendo la mano al castaño para que se levantara.

-Azumi Soun-

Dijo cuándo el estudiante tomo su mano.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Decimo Vongola-Sawada Tsunayoshi…pero eso ya lo sabes-

Su tonta sonrisa fue interrumpida por Hibari el cual se acercó a la chica y la miro a los ojos, se miraron por unos 2 minutos hasta que Hibari dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Mientras soltaba un suspiro Reborn repaso "este Hibari sigue siendo el mismo de siempre" miro a la chica que aun veía a la puerta por donde el prefecto había salido "parece que quedaron impresionados uno del otro bueno eso ya es un comienzo" pensó el arcobaleno.

-Es hora de irnos Azumi-

Menciono el niño en el hombro del beisbolista, la chica no contesto. Pasando del hombro de Yamamoto al de Azumi la saco de su trance.

-¿Y bien que piensas?-

Pregunto Reborn.

-No es nada del otro mundo, pero con su nivel.."Suspiro" es lamentable-

Dijo la joven asiendo que todos pusieran cara de verdad "no conoces a Hibari"

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Menciono un moreno que la veía directamente a los ojos para tratar de adivinar lo que pensaba.

-Tus guardianes son demasiado "DÉBILES"-

-Lo sé-

Dijo Tsuna mirando el cielo.

-Reborn ya me lo había mencionado-

Sus guardianes "los pocos allí presentes" solo los observaban sin decir nada, sabían que lo que la chica decía era verdad, pensando que por poco no libraban la batalla contra Byakuran y que lo había echo en su mayor parte gracias al sacrificio de Uni. Después de platicar un poco Reborn les conto que Azumi era una de las mejores asesinas a sueldo de Vongola, pero alguien la había incriminado y ahora la acusan de traición y si bien era buscada, no era para un juicio, sino para liquidarla, dicho esto se marcharon dejando a los estudiantes muy pensativos y un tanto preocupados.

_***-* *-* *-* *-* En la sala del Comité Disciplinario*-* *-* *-* *-***_

Un impresionado Hibari se encontraba en la puerta de la sala del comité disciplinario, después de haber terminado su última inspección y ya sin alumnos en la escuela decidió subir a su oficina y revisar unas cuantas cosas más antes de retirarse a su casa, pero lo que vio en su delegación solo lo dejo en la puerta, no pudo dar un paso más ya que la misma chica de la azotea ahora se encontraba en su ventana observando cómo las gotas empezaban caer en la ventana, ella noto la presencia del prefecto sin apartar la mirada de la ventana empezó a hablar.

-Dime como pueden desconfiar de ti, después de años de trabajo bien hecho sin un solo error todo era perfecto yo solo… yo-

Con una rápida mirada supo que Hibari le prestaba toda atención, con un leve suspiro levanto la mirada que en algún momento agacho para evitar que las lágrimas salieran y sonrío. Era más que claro la confusión que creó en el pelinegro.

-Mejor, solo olvídalo… -

Un silencio se apodero de la sala y no fue esta que ella pregunto que llego a su fin.

-¿Dime que harás? ¿Aceptarás la petición de Reborn?-

-Antes que nada uno debe presentarse en lugar de hacer preguntas tontas-

Advirtió el joven caminando hacia el centro de su oficina.

-Eh? Ya, lo siento, mi nombre es Azumi Soun-

Dijo haciendo una reverencia y fulminó con una mirada de "ahora sigues tu".

-Así está mejor-

Sonrió.

-No veo por qué no, si esto incluye una pelea estaré más que complacido-

Respondía el joven acercándose a su escritorio.

-Ya veo… gracias…-

Dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta.

-De verdad gracias y buenas noches-

-…-

Hibari no dijo nada solo se quedó callado mirando a la chica, decidió voltearse.

-Hibari Kyoya-

Dijo de espalda a la puerta. Con una leve sonrisa ella se retiró dejando el edificio, llegando a la puerta se volteó y miro hacia la oficina.

-Hibari-kun eres bueno, pero este mundo es mucho más oscuro de lo que piensas…-

Ella desaparición entre las calles de Namimori.

_***-* *-* *-* *-* En la casa de Tsuna*-* *-* *-* *-***_

-Nee! Reborn, ¿no sabes quién incrimino a Azumi? ¿Y en qué tipo de situación?-

Pregunto el moreno. El bebé sonrió maléficamente y respondió.

-!Oh vaya¡ ¿así que quieres saberlo? Qué bueno que preguntes Dame-Tsuna, ya que la próxima misión de la familia será averiguar quién es la persona que culpó a Azumi de ese asesinato-

-Ehhhhh?-

Soltó desprevenidamente el chico con el cabello desordenado

-Pero, Reboooorn!-

El infante se durmió instantáneamente después de lo dicho y por más que Tsuna replicaba no daba señales de querer despertar, dejando a Tsuna perdido en sus pensamientos mientras poco a poco se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Bueno espero y les allá gustado... Yuu es algo nueva en esto de escribir fic así que se... se acepta de todo... y bueno esperen a la otra semana... pienso publicar semanalmente cada domingo y sino el lunes OwO

No olviden dejar su comentario... que es de lo que Yuu vive xD

*¬¬ en realidad vives de tus padres... ya consigue un trajo!

=.= chee~

*¬¬ conseguirás un trabajo o te morderé hasta la muerte herbívora

o.o... . demooo~ kyouya! Si hago eso descuidare la escuela... acaso quieres eso?

*¬¬ haz lo que quieras pero no descuides la escuela!

OwO/ bien... bueno Yuu y Kyouya se despiden cuídense ciao~ ciao~


	2. 2 ¡Habitación!

..:Nube Veloz:..

**By: **Hibari Yuuki

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano. De lo que si soy Dueña es de la Historia, así que di no al plagio.

**Summary: ** Se Centra después de la batalla de futuro, una chica nueva, una nueva batalla, nuevos enemigos, y nuevos sentimientos... todo esto y más les espera a Tsuna y su familia en esta historia que tenía que ser contada... o sino seria "mordida hasta la muerte".

**Pareja:** 18xOc

_Este capítulo fue corregido por __BianchixGokudera25_

_N/A:_ despues de mil y un contratiempos... de varios resfriados... y muchas horas horas de clases (son contar todas esas mordidas de Kyoya) aqui el 2 capitulo! espero quesea de su agrado! ^-^ asi que

A leer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2 = ¡Habitación!=<strong>_

***-* *-* *-* *-* Al Día Siguiente*-* *-* *-* *-***

-Despierta Tsuna vamos a jugar!-

Seguidas de estas palabras entro un pequeño con traje de vaca y pelo afro y dos granadas en las manos que miraba a un todavía somnoliento Tsuna soltó una risita y mientras decía.

-Juguemos a los asesinos-

Soltó las dos granadas que llevaba en las manos, al fin el sueño de Tsuna se esfumo, pero no por las granadas si no por un bebe que llevaba sombrero y traje que cayó desprevenidamente en su abdomen y tras dar tres patadas saco las granadas y al niño con traje de vaca por la ventana.

-Reborn que hace Lambo aquí tan temprano hoy?-

Pregunto un adolorido Tsuna.

-Yo lo llame-

Respondió él bebe con traje.

-Hoy iras con todos los guardianes en búsqueda de la persona que incrimino a Azumi-

-Ahhhh! Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tan pronto? Hoy tengo que ir a la Escuela-

Miro su reloj.

-HIIIEEE!...Mira la hora, es muy tarde! ¿Porque no me despertó mi mama?, llegare muy tarde!-

-Cálmate Dame-Tsuna-

Dijo él bebe tras lo cual le tiro un coscorrón en la cabeza al chico de cabello castaño.

-Ese asunto ya está solucionado, le dije a tu madre que hoy los de tu clase no irían a la Escuela porque tienen un viaje importante para ver las Universidades a las que irán-

-Ehhhh? ¿Porque siempre haces estas cosas Reborn?-

Dijo un sorprendido y algo desalentado Tsuna.

-Pero aun así además donde están los per… -

Las palabras de Tsuna fueron interrumpidas por un caluroso "muy buenos días Decimo", seguido de un "que hay Tsuna" y un enérgico "SAWADA!" terminando con un tímido "Boss"

-Chicos, como es que…?-

Una vez más fue cortado por la respuesta de otro.

-Reborn-san nos llamó y nos explicó lo que haremos-

Dijo el chico de cabello plateado

-Y aunque no confié muy bien en esa tal Soun Azumi, pero si es deber del decimo entonces ofreceré mi ayuda al máximo como su mano derecha que Soy!-

-Gokudera-Kun!-

Dijo un sonriente Tsuna.

-El niño nos dijo que la incriminaron de un asesinato que no cometió, así que creo que hacemos bien no?-

Dijo sonriendo el moreno.

-Yamamoto!-

Su sonrisa se hiso más grande al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos.

-SI ES DEBER DE UN HOMBRE, DEFENDER EL HONOR DE UNA MUJER, así que Sawada tienes todo mi apoyo al EXTREMO!-

-Onii-San!-

Una gota de sudor callo de la frente de Tsuna por los gritos emitidos por su guardián del sol pero aun su sonrisa continuaba en su cara.

-Boss le ayudare en todo lo posible-

-Chrome!-

Su sonrisa fue completa una vez más tenía el apoyo de su familia.

-Lambo detente!-

Grito una aguda y pequeña voz proveniente de afuera de la ventana.

-GHAHAHAHA Lambo-san es muy rápido!-

Diciendo esto volvió a entrar a la habitación de Tsuna el pequeño con traje de vaca seguido de una pequeña niña con una trenza en la cabeza.

-Ne Tsuna vamos a jugar-

Dijo el niño con pelo afro.

-CÁLLATE VACA ESTÚPIDA-

Dijo un Gokudera malhumorado.

-No ves que estamos en una reunión importante?-

-Blhee!-

Sacándole la lengua el niño respondió.

-No lo hare ESTUPIDERA-

A lo que seguido empezó una pequeña escena de tortura infantil sin llegar a nada grave, lo cual se interrumpió por las palabras del castaño que aún estaba en pijama.

-Chicos, Reborn, pero… ¿qué pasa por que tan pronto?, Si ni siquiera sabemos a quién tenemos que seguir, ni por dónde empezar?-

Refuto Tsuna.

-Es cierto POR DONDE VAMOS A EMPEZAR NIÑO-

Respondió enérgicamente el chico que llevaba siempre una bendita en la nariz.

-Eso ya está cubierto…-

Respondió el arcobaleno, la duda en los presentes no duro mucho, tras las siguientes palabras del infante.

-Por el guardián que falta en esta habitación-

La duda volvió a nacer y aun mas grande.

-¿HIBARI-SAN?-

Dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba y empezaba a cambiarse la pijama.

-si-

Dijo el arcobaleno.

-Y debemos de darnos prisa porque ahora nos está esperando en nami~chuu para darnos toda la información-

Menciono el niño y fulmino con

-Y creo que no le gustara saber que la tardanza fue culpa tuya por quedarte dormido-

Dijo el infante con una sonrisita, una voz baja y una mano en la boca como si se le escapara algún secreto muy divertido.

Tras lo dicho Tsuna soltó un "_HIIIEEE!_" y empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

***-* *-* *-* *-* En la Escuela Namimori*-* *-* *-* *-***

En la entrada de nami~chuu se podía ver a el hombre más temido de todo Namimori si no es que ya es de todo Japón, impaciente esperando a alguien, lo habían dejado plantado esa manada de herbívoros y ese bebe, para empezar ni siquiera la chica se había presentado y ahora llevaban más de 10 min de retraso es más que obvio que la pagarían y caro. Sumido en sus pensamientos de "los morderé a todos a hasta la muerte" no noto que aquella manda de herbívoros se aproximaba no fue hasta que oyó que lo llamaban que reacciono.

-Hibari-sa...-

El saludo de Tsuna fue cortado por una tonfa que alcanzo a esquivar solo por poco

-Hibari-

Saludo el arcobaleno en el hombro del Guardián de la Lluvia.

-... bebé-

Respondió el saludo ya un poco más calmado, pero aun no había ni rastro de la chica empezaba a pensar que ella también era una simple herbívora y que lo de ayer había sido obra del bebe.

-Así que Azumi aún no llega-

Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación el cual fue contestado por un silencio.

-Ya veo será mejor que la esperemos un poco más...Aunque ella siempre es muy puntual-

Esperaron un poco mas hasta que Hibari solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar todos creían que se marchaba, estuvieron a punto de detenerlo hasta que el mismo pelinegro dijo.

-¿Vienen o piensan quedarse todo el día allí?-

Todos se sorprendieron pero inmediatamente lo siguieron en silencio, y así siguieron por un rato hasta que fue el arcobaleno el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo sabes donde se está quedando Azumi?-

Pregunto algo divertido Reborn al parecer no se equivoco y el guardián era bastante bueno para conseguir información.

-… llegamos-

Dijo secamente Hibari parando el paso, se encontraban en la entrada de un hotel bastante alejado del centro de Namimori, era un hotel de unos 5 pisos… era bastante común. Entraron y tomaron el elevador, al parecer Hibari sabia en que piso se quedaba, el letrero marco un 3, "piso 3" pensó Tsuna "debo recordarlo". Mientras subían el ambiente se volvió algo tenso, Tsuna de verdad deseaba bajar… esto era demasiado para su pobre corazón, para su suerte sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y el elevador se detuvo… pero el ambiente era igual o peor al abrirse las puertas, un hedor horrible a sangre se filtro por sus fosas nasales, su estomago dio un vuelco y una sensación de nauseas le nublaron el pensamiento por un minuto. Hibari se abrió paso entre los cuerpos de varios hombres que había en el piso los cuales no estaban muertos solo inconscientes, todos los demás lo siguieron de inmediato y se detuvieron junto a el frente a una puerta, todo el pasillo estaba llenos de marcas de una feroz batalla y de mucha sangre, cosa que daba la impresión de que algo verdaderamente terrible había pasado, Hibari estaba a nada de abrir la puerta cuando esta cayó estrepitosamente siendo seguida de otro hombre inconsciente en la entrada se perfilo una sombre que pudieron distinguir como Azumi.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-

Pregunto Reborn. Todos posaron su mirada en la chica, esta no contesto de inmediato lo único que hizo fue levantar la mirada la cual se cruzo primero en Hibari y luego en Tsuna, este ultimo pudo notar un brillo algo extraño en sus ojos, pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-

Pregunto cuando el brillo desapareció.

-No sé cómo ni me interesa pero estas personas me encontraron ayer justo después de que regrese de la escuela-

Contesto quitándole importancia, es más que razonable es decir que todos estaba más que aturdidos, es decir, el pasillo completo de hombres inconscientes o incapacitados de pelear, había mucha sangre y ni que decir de los destrozos y la chica frente a ellos completamente llena de sangre, no se veían heridas pero ¿De donde había salido tanta sangre?.

-Azumi ¿Estas bien?-

Se aventuro a preguntar Tsuna después de salir del letargo en que se quedó.

-Eh?... ah!… si gracias-

Contesto con un deje de indiferencia.

-¿Estás segura?… es decir eso es mucha sangre-

Menciono nervioso, Azumi casi podía jurar que vio un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho, ella se observo en el espejo a su izquierda y como Tsuna dijo estaba "algo" manchada de sangre… y que decir de la habitación, era una habitación muy sencilla, justo a sus espalda estaba la cama, una cama individual que estaba al lado de una ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón, de cada lado de la cama había unos pequeños buros con una lámpara cada uno, del otro lado de la habitación junto a la puerta había un armario y al lado derecho del espejo estaba el baño bastante chico pero con todas las necesidades, era una habitación bastante común pero muy bonita… claro si quitabas todas la cosas rotas y los cuerpos inconscientes… y no te olvides de toda esa sangre.

-Sí creo que tienes razón Tsuna… es mucha sangre… pero no es mía-

Aclaro después de terminar de observarse al espejo y volver a mirar a Tsuna, este suspiro aliviado.

-Eso es bueno-

Dijo feliz Tsuna… después de todo su nueva amiga no estaba herida.

-Creo que es mejor tratar de arreglar esto antes de que alguien más lo vea-

Resolvió Reborn.

-Sí creo que es verdad-

Dijo la morena empezando a tratar de arreglar su habitación.

-Azumi, creo que es mejor que tomes un baño y te quites todo eso de encima-

Ordeno el arcobaleno del chupete naranja.

-Eh?… si está bien… pero-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Estarán bien con todo esto?-

Señalo la habitación.

-Si lo estaremos… Chrome podrías poner una ilusión para que nadie pueda ver esto?-

Pregunto y con un asentimiento de la chica prosiguió.

Después puedes llevar a Lambo e I-pin abajo para que jueguen un rato, luego de que la chica saliera se dirijo a Gokudera y Ryohei.

-Ustedes 2 llevaran a estas personas a otro lado… no importa donde solo sáquenlas de aquí-

Exigió y los chicos pusieron manos a la obra en la orden del pequeño asesino.

-Yamamoto tu y yo trataremos de arreglar un poco la habitación-

Con un movimiento de cabeza el espadachín empezó su labor, observando que todo estaba en "orden" fijo su atención en los demás (Hibari, Tsuna y Azumi).

-Azumi anda ve y toma un baño, Hibari y Tsuna te "cuidaran" dentro mientras nosotros ordenamos este desastre-

Ordeno.

-Eh?... pero Reborn…-

Replico Tsuna.

-¿Que Dame-Tsuna?-

Pregunto Reborn ya que el moreno no se alentaba a hablar.

-Azumi es una chica sabes, no podemos entra…-

Su argumento quedo cortado ya que vio como Azumi se dirigía a el baño seguido de Hibari.

-Eh? Hibari-san!-

Grito algo paranoico por el comportamiento del prefecto, no es que a él no se le hiciera linda Azumi o que no quisiera cuidar de ella, solo que ella era una chica y su madre le enseño a respetarlas… como esperaban ellos que él entrara en el baño mientras ella tomaba una ducha?… no simplemente era imposible. Pero como siempre sus intentos de convencer a Reborn de que lo que hacía era contra lo que él creía fueron completamente ignorados, no hubo nada más que hacer así que se rindió y siguió a Hibari dentro del pequeño cuarto.

El agua caía lentamente, era tan relajante, podía sentir gota con gota como una calidez enorme le golpeaba de forma tal que solo ella podía, tan exquisito fue el sentir el agua caliente sobre ella que hiso que a su mente viajara a algún recuerdo. Como la vez que conoció a Reborn, cuando conoció a su mejor amigo el cual rescato un día de tormenta; era en ese entonces un pequeño gato negro con ojos de un verde escarlata bastante peculiar, el cual debería de estar por allí cazando, luego viajo a cuando por fin pudo disparar y dar en el blanco, cuando fue su primera misión a cargo de Vongola. Sonrió ante eso es decir, que chica normal piensa que eso es relajante o en el mejor de los casos un buen recuerdo, pero era obvio no? Ella no era normal. Suspirando dejos los recuerdos a un lado cuando recayó en que estaba bajo la ducha un con ropa, rio entre dientes, dios estaba tan cansada que no reparo en eso y tampoco noto que no estaba sola en aquel cuarto, desde el otro lado de la cortina que dividía la ducha de lo demás Hibari y Tsuna observaban como la rubia toma una ducha si importarle que ellos estaban allí, Tsuna tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas de carmín, se mantenía jugando con sus dedos tratando de distraerse aun que sea un poco tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, primero: ¿De dónde había salido esta chica que era capaz de lastimar a tantos hombre y no decir que esta bien?... ¿de verdad estará bien?…eso era mucha sangre, Además de ser más fuerte que Hibari, ¿De dónde conocía a Reborn? ¿Quién la odiaba a tal extremo como para poner a toda la mafia en su contra? lo que no sabía es que el pelinegro a su lado también estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y más preguntas solo que estás iban un poco a un rumbo diferente, más hacia el lado de… ¿Quién era esa chica en verdad? ¿Era verdad que ella había vencido a todos eso hombres? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño que surgió al abrirse la puerta del elevador y ver todo aquello?... él lo sabia pero no lo iba a aceptarlo, al menos no tan fácil no por nada él era Hibari Kyoya.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les allá gustado… perdonen la demora pero Kyoya me obliga a estudiar y la escuela consume… tanto que enferme :… algún día quemare la escuela! =.=

Ejemm… No olviden dejar su comentario... que como ya lo mencionaba antes es de lo que vivo XD

*¬¬ esperamos que no se molesten tanto con esta herbívora por no ser constante con las fechas en que promete subir algún capitulo

OwO si no se molesten mucho con Yuu

*¬¬ bueno nos despedimos… no olviden dejar su comentario o los morderé hasta la muerte

o.o... =.= kyoya! No amenaces a las lectoras!

*¬¬ entonces te morderé a ti hasta la muerte

OwO bien... ejemm digo que… bueno nos despedimos

cuídense ciao~ ciao~


	3. 3 ¡Pasado!

..:Nube Veloz:..

**By: **Hibari Yuuki

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano. De lo que si soy Dueña es de la Historia, así que **di no al plagio.**

**Summary: ** Se Centra después de la batalla de futuro, una chica nueva, una nueva batalla, nuevos enemigos, y nuevos sentimientos... todo esto y más les espera a Tsuna y su familia en esta historia que tenía que ser contada... o sino seria "mordida hasta la muerte".

**Pareja:** 18xOc

_Este capítulo fue corregido por __BianchixGokudera25_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3 = Pasado=<em>

Ajena a lo que pasaba por las mente de sus acompañantes Azumi siguió con lo suyo, disfrutando de las suaves gotas de la ducha, relajantes, cálidas, casi las sentía como un abrazo… una caricia que se sentía tan familiar; lo podía sentir tan claro, el recuerdo acudió a ella casi golpeándola, sintió un golpe un su corazón y un revoltijo en su estomago, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y de su boca un silencioso sollozo escapo… recordar era tan difícil como lo fue el comienzo.

**=Flashback=**

_Mi cuerpo reposaba en algo blando, me sentía cansada; como si una manada de elefantes rosas me hubieran pasado encima, bueno estoy siendo algo dramática pero es que de verdad que mi cuerpo dolía, lo último que recuerdo es que alguien había entrado a nuestra casa, nos habían amenazado y luego nada; no supe de mis padres ni de mi hermano. Cuando por fin pude abrir mis ojos y enfocar esa mirada azul electrizante, pude ver que me encontraba en un cuarto bastante oscuro, trate de enfocar mas hasta que por fin pude fijar mi vista y mis sospechas de que no estaba en un hospital, ni en mi casa se vieron resueltas, en realidad, el cuarto era algo pequeño, pero cómodo, como para que lo habitara una sola persona, la cama en la que me encontraba era sencilla, muy blanda y se encontraba pegada a una ventana que en ese momento estaba cerrada por unas cortinas negras con un escudo de un león en 2 patas y varias ramillas de lirios, a su alrededor había un especie de ave justo arriba de la cabeza del león y abajo de este unas letras de las cuales no entendía nada, todo grabado con bellos hilos azules en ellas, junto a la cama del otro lado estaba un pequeño buro con algunas cosas encima; como lo eran un recipiente con agua y algunos hielos, unas pastillas que intuí eran para la fiebre ya que eran las mismas que mi madre me daba cuando pescaba algún resfriado, lo cual me dio la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla producto de la fiebre… pero deseche esa posibilidad dado que esta no era mi habitación, no había relojes ni fotografías solo cuadros de paisajes, frente a la pared donde descansaba la cama había 2 puertas una supuse que era la salida y la otra un baño pero esto lo supe por que había luz y algunos sonidos saliendo de él, frente a la cama había un pequeño armario de madera natural, al igual que los demás muebles era difícil ver si eran claros o oscuros viendo el hecho de que la habitación era muy oscura para saberlo, los sonidos provenientes del baño se detuvieron y supe que la persona que estaba dentro saldría, un miedo a lo desconocido me tomo presa, mi cuerpo aun tenia rastros de fiebre sin que me lo dispusiera me fui quedando dormida, lo último que escuche fue un "es mejor que descanses aun estas algo débil" y lo último que vi fue a un hombre alto, con unos ojos de un verde esmeralda que dejaba ver la experiencia y la sabiduría en ellos, vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, su nombre?... lo descubriría la próxima vez que despertara_. _Todo a mí alrededor era negro, pero no era negro de oscuridad más bien negro de vacío, escuche voces algo lejanas; había una en particular que se escuchaba levemente familiar. _

_Cuando estaba despertando sentí como peinaban con mucho cuidado de no despertarme mi largo cabello negro. Intente abrir mis ojos pero el cansancio que sentía era mucho, intento tras intento simplemente no podía despertar, una voz se escuchó cerca, era cálida y muy armoniosa, era de un hombre, seguro era él, aquel hombre que vi al despertar la primera vez._

_-shhh… sigue durmiendo, todo está bien- _

_Decía con voz calmada._

_-la fiebre se fue pero llevabas 3 días con ella… es por eso que te sientes tan cansada… peleaste valientemente- _

_Me informaba._

_-Shhh ahora descansa- _

_Repetía mientras seguía peinando mi cabello, hasta que caí nuevamente en un sueño… solo que este era más liviano y aun así podía sentir como seguía hablándome y haciendo que me relajara cada vez más. La siguiente vez que me desperté el sol ya se asomaba a través de la ventana obligándome a abrir mis ojos y volverlos a cerrar por lo intenso de los rayos que daban directo en mi rostro, cuando menos lo espere las cortinas estaban siendo cerradas, abrí mis ojos de golpe; no estaba sola en esa habitación, mi sorpresa se plasmó en mi rostro… era él, ese hombre y cuando habló supe que también era el hombre que estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo de mí._

_-veo que ya despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?- _

_Pregunto acercándose a donde estaba recostada, mi cuerpo se tensó, aunque fue un auto reflejo mi salvador lo notó así que dio un paso atrás…cuando por fin me relajé y busqué en mi palabras que formaran una oración la cual saliera de mi garganta y poder contestar a mi guardián, estas simplemente no salieron. Al notar esto me acercó un vaso con agua, mi garganta se sintió tan bien y ya un poco mejor la aclaré tratando que así algún sonido saliera… y así fue._

_-gracias-_

_Dije sonriendo, sorprendiéndome a mi misma y a mi observador._

_-de nada, dime ¿Cómo te sientes? la fiebre ya se fue pero aún puede haber peligro- _

_Me decía mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la cama y ponía una de sus grandes y cálidas manos en mi frente para comprobar si lo dicho era verdad._

_-bien, gracias por cuidar de mi… ahora ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?-_

_-bueno ya me la hiciste pero está bien, has todas las preguntas que quieras- _

_Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa burlona la cual era de cierta manera muy agradable_

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué paso con mi familia? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Qué trata de conseguir al haberme rescatado? ¿Qué…-_

_Me corte ya que ni yo misma sabía si podría responder tantas cosas._

_-woa son muchas preguntas hehe… bueno a ver si puedo, primero estas en mi casa, mi nombre es Don Dominc, lamento no saber de tu familia; cuando llegué solo tú quedabas con ellos, ya te tenían inconsciente y no, no se quienes eran ellos, ni sus motivos y bueno yo solo quería ayudar-… shock… seria la palabra perfecta para describir como me sentía después de eso, fue increíble, contesto todas mis preguntas, por un instante dude de él, pero, desde pequeña he tenido algo así como un 6 sentido que me ayuda en muchas cosas… algo así como intuición y al ver sus ojos pude ver que era honesto._

_-esas son todas tus preguntas?- _

_Siendo sacada de mis pasamientos solo logre asentir _

–_bueno creo que es mi turno de preguntar, bien ¿tu nombre completo y edad por favor?- _

_Pregunto con tanta delicadeza y amabilidad que fue algo irreal por lo tanto tarde un minuto en contestar_

_-12años, Azumi Soun señor-._

**= Fin del Flashback =**

Un silencioso sollozo escapo de sus labios, inmediatamente volteo su cabeza para ver si sus acompañantes lo habían notado… pero tal parece que no, se quedo allí pensando… se sentía tan mal, ese era el recuerdo de su maestro, de la persona que la había rescatado y que con el tiempo se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida… claro después de ÉL. Pero eso no venia al caso en este momento, trato de controlarse eran tantas las vivencias, eran tantos los recuerdos que simplemente su corazón no lo podía aguantar más, intento calmarse; respiro hondo y después soltó el aire de sus pulmones, repitió esto hasta que sintió que ya se controlaba mas, espero un poco mas y dejo que el agua se llevara todo

-Azumi ¿te encuentras bien?-

Pregunto algo nervioso Tsuna

-¿Eh?... si estoy bien-

Trato de sonar lo más normal posible

-b-bueno… Azumi le diré a Reborn que busque algo de tu ropa para que puedas cambiarte-

Dijo el moreno mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

-…-

Silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo

***-* *-* *-* *-* En la otra habitación*-* *-* *-* *-***

-¿Que pasa Tsuna?-

Pregunto su tutor al verlo salir algo sonrojado del baño.

-¿Ah?... nada, ah sí, Reborn eto Azumi-chan necesita ropa-

Contesto haciendo que el rubor en sus mejillas aumentara

-Cierto… Chrome!- grito el bebe al ver pasar a la guardiana

-¿Si Reborn, jefe?-

-busca algo de ropa en aquella maleta y después se la llevas a Azumi-

Ordeno el Hitman.

-Hi!-

Contesto la chica y de inmediato se puso a buscar algo de ropa, mientras tanto su jefe platicaba con el pequeño arcobaleno.

-Gracias, ne Reborn sobre lo que dejamos pendiente la semana pasada?-

Pregunto discreto

-Ah sobre eso, ¿Estas consciente de las consecuencias de eso?-

Tentó él bebe para solo sorprenderse un poco por lo claro de la respuesta.

-Claro que soy consciente, pero hice una promesa y es hora de cumplirla-

Dijo con resolución el joven jefe. El arcobaleno solo sonrió de lado y contesto.

–está bien, si así lo ha decidido el jefe, así será-

-Reborn! no lo pongas de esa forma, pero gracias por confiar en mí-

Suspiro el pequeño jefe ante tal afirmación. Justo cuando iba a preguntar por los detalles llego Chrome a informar que ya tenía la ropa y que entraría a dejarla, dicho esto se retiró.

***-* *-* *-* *-* De regreso en el Cuarto de Baño*-* *-* *-* *-***

-…-

El silencio aun reinaba, cabe decir que no se perdieron de nada solo estaban así callados, Azumi por su parte estaba con lo "suyo" cuando una pregunta cruzo por su mente ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? pero más importante ¿Qué hace Hibari allí? si mal no recordaba el solo la protegería en la escuela pero estaba allí y como sabia donde se estaba quedando y mas su número de habitación, "espera yo cambien mi habitación y mi piso justo ayer después de llegar al hotel de la escuela", eso le pareció extraño. Tanto que se lo iba a preguntar.

-Hiba…-

Se corto al escuchar a alguien ingresar a la habitación.

-Azumi-san, aquí le manda esto Reborn-

Dijo algo tímida la chica no solo por la presencia del prefecto y mucho menos de la chica en la ducha, sino porque su Mukuro-sama estaba pidiendo el paso para molestar un poco al chico ave como le llamaba.

-Ah, Gracias...-

-Chrome Dokuro-

-Gracias, Chrome-

Aunque no me viera una sonrisa sincera emergió de mi boca, era bastante kawaii para mi pobre corazón.

–Eto Chrome sabes que está haciendo Tsu…-

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda asiéndome callar en seco.

-…-

Hibari también noto el silencio, algo no andaba bien.

-No, no puede ser-

Fue lo que salió de su boca, inmediatamente Hibari se puso en alerta, algo estaba por pasar…

-Mukuro-sa…-

Una nube de niebla rodeo a la chica era tan inconfundible lo que pasaría y ante ellos apareció.

–kufufufu~…Oya oya ha pasado un tiempo no es así Mi-chan-

Dijo con su sexy sonrisa de siempre.

-Mukuro-

Fue lo único que logre articular, es decir el… "EL" estaba allí después de tanto tiempo, de haberlo dado por muerto, el estaba frente a mí.

-¿Es lo único que me vas a decir? ¿Mi-chan?-

Pregunto con algo de temor en la voz, tal vez se había equivocado de persona.

-!Mo-kun¡-

Gritó exaltando a todos, lo que trajo como consecuencia que Tsuna y Reborn entraran en escena.

-Azumi ¿Que sucede?-

Pregunto el arcobaleno entrando en el cuarto.

–¿Mukuro?-

Quiso saber el tutor

-Arcobaleno Reborn, Tsunayoshi-kun- saludo ¿amable? el guardián.

-Mukuro ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Cuestionó el chibi-boss a su guardián.

-Saludar a una vieja amiga-

Sonrió de forma enigmática, por ese pequeño mote con el que había llamado la atención de todos, estaba más que claro que era ella, a quien no veía desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, aunque era un tiempo que no le gustaba recordar, por ella , por ken y chikusa era más que aceptable.

-Mo-kun ¿De verdad eres tú?-

Pregunte algo temerosa de que la verdad me golpeara como tantas veces en el pasado lo hizo.

-kufufufu~ y ¿Se puede saber a quien mas esperabas mi niña?-

Bromeo haciendo que una risa sincera emergiera de la chica.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>HI HI YUUKI des! bueno primero que nada debo pedir disculpas por mi retraso u.u gomenasai! ... sabe que el tonto de Kyouya me tenia castigada por que me retrase un poquito en la escuela! es un maloso :3 bueno al mal paso darle prisa OxO ... no olviden comentar ... y si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla ^^ si se preguntan cuando subo nuevo capitulo ... tendrán que esperar que kyouya coopere así que dejen muchos Reviews OxO ya saben los comentarios anónimos están activado así que si no tienes cuenta no importa puedes comentar así OxO lo importante es saber su opinión! ...<p>

OxO kyouya no dirás nada?

Kyouya: nada que no hallas dicho ya ... solo que si no comentan los morderé hasta la muerte herbívoros!

n.n" hehe vale ya saben si no comentan tendrán una mordida! hihihi

Kyouya: tu también herbívora escritora anda a estudiar que estas en exámenes y no aceptare notas malas

O.O por las bolas de Merlín! -esconde su boleta de calificaciones- hehe no te preocupes kyo-kun todo esta bien, tu no has visto nada

Kyouya: -la mira intensamente- que escondes? muestra lo ahora, es una orden

o.o ... =.= chiiiiiiii -le sostiene la mirada- no, ademas ... nuestras lectoras quieren saber que fue lo que sentiste en el capitulo anterior?

Kyouya: -sonrisa- eres igual a ella, capaz de sostener mi mirada -se voltea y se encamina a la puerta del estudio- ... si quieren saber eso tendrán que seguir leyendo

^O^ YA saben chicas y chicos los esperamos en la próxima! bye bye~


End file.
